Embracing the Darkness: A Tale of Vengeance
by TossedCookies
Summary: Dark OC fic. AU. Lightside-bashing. Time Travel.Voldy. Astraea finds out the truth of her friendship with the golden trio and is cast out she finally embraces all of who she is and decides she must get her revenge. Complicated Luna/OC. Full summary inside
1. The End Of Her Beginning

**A/N: I own nothing. Except the storyline and Astraea. The rest is J.K's**

**This is my first real story, criticism is appreciated but try to make it constructive. :P**

**Summary: Astraea had always known she was 'darker' than others, and everyone else had too. It was just inside of her, as it was inside of everyone else… It was just a matter of how much. After the war was over, she found out that everything she knew was a lie. This is her story of finding and embracing her darkness, and of her vengeance on those who betrayed her. Time travel, Luna, Voldemort and probably a few mature scenes later. Possible femslash. I'm not sure yet.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**May 10th****, 1998**

Astraea couldn't believe what she was hearing, after all she had given to help him, to help them… After she lost her entire family to**his** cause, so that he could fight…. Though her parents and brother… their deaths were needless. But still, they died in his name, for his fight. Her brother, in the wrong place at the wrong time. A sweet innocent 9 year old boy… torn apart by the death eaters for his family's misguided support of Harry Potter. Her sister, struck down after much torture during the battle of mysteries. And now her so called friends, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter, the boy who lived. The chosen one, the conqueror….

_Whatever you want to call him, I don't care. He was always just my friend Harry, and here he is saying how 'dark' and 'dangerous' I am. _

"… So do you see it now Astraea? We only started being friends with you again after what you did to Justin in second year because Dumbledore told us we could use you to win this war. But we never really liked you after that….….. What you did was evil and sick, yea you might not have killed him but that was DARK, Astraea… You're sick, everything you do is sick. We only kept you around because you were a valuable weapon that helped us win the war. …But we don't want anything to do with you….. The war is over….We don't need you." Harry's - No, Potter's lips moved, and the words came out.

_I should have seen this coming… I knew it all along, I was nothing but a pawn… In a sick fucking game._

"Your heart is filled with darkness and evil and hate, Astraea, and we want nothing to do with it. You will taint us. The war is over now, and so is our so called friendship. I think it'd be best if you just leave" Granger said calmly, but Astraea wasn't really listening, there had been a jolt-like feeling in her gut, and her eyes snapped to the door of Black Family Library, she needed something in there.

_But what? _

"So I think you should just pack up your things and leave. You can't stay here, I don't know where you're going, but it's not really my concern. This is my home and I don't want you contaminating it or my family and friends." Potter's eyes were fixed on hers, she merely nodded before turning towards her bedroom to gather her belongings. She always knew deep down she was nothing to them. She isn't darkness, she simply has more in her than the average witch… but everyone has darkness in them… don't they? As she moved around the room, packing away clothes and objects she was pleasantly surprised when the expected tears did not fall. She raised a hand to her face and felt herself smile, though the sensation was far away…

_It doesn't hurt, because I don't care… because I always saw this coming. There is no darkness in my heart, because my heart is hollow. Maybe what they mean to say is that darkness is in everything I am. And they'd be right… But I used it for the light, and I would have continued to do so… But why is he so keen to make me an enemy? If I was such a good 'weapon' then why would he want to put me on his bad side? The smart thing to do would be to keep me around, or put me down. Not that he, or any of them could… Even if they tried._

From down the hall she could hear the trio conversing, she couldn't make out most of it but managed to hear Weasley's crude voice say "Thank merlin we're getting rid of her finally." Hearing this had surprisingly not effect on her, maybe it would later… but right then she didn't feel a thing. Moving her way to the door she glanced up at them, and received questioning and disdainful looks.

"What?" Potter asks, his face bearing a small grimace as if even looking at her made him sick to his stomach. She had to suppress a derisive snort at the expression on all of their faces.

"I need to get things from other corners of the house. Things are scattered a bit… Excuse me" She whispered, staring into his eyes as she moved past him. They separated slightly at first before Weasley and Granger walked off to their bedroom hand in hand.

_Disgusting, the both of them._

She looked back at Potter, he nodded stiffly before returning to his room and closing the door, a small click signaling the locking of it.

_They're so afraid of being infected by me they aren't even watching me, someone they apparently don't trust, going through the house.. Idiots._

She turned towards the library and headed in to retrieve a few things. But before she had even walked through the doorway, she heard Potter's voice sound from his bedroom "I want you gone within the hour, so don't take forever with that." There was such coldness in his voice, unsurprising she supposed… With a practiced flick of her small wrist she felt the magic inside of her give a slight pull as privacy wards set themselves up. They were weaker than usual, but more enough to keep her from being watched, and let her know if someone was there. Astraea's insides squirmed gently as she made her way to the desk she often used, packing the many notebooks, parchments, quills and ink wells into her expanded and weightless moleskein pouch. As she packed away the last of her things she felt yet another jolt hit her in the stomach,

_what is this? _she asked herself.

It felt as if something was tugging her to a bookshelf on the far east wall. She allowed the pull, finding herself face to face with the tall shelves of books. The Black family library was one of the most extensive ones she'd seen other than Hogwarts', of course… But this one centered more around dark, ancient and powerful magicks, that which interested her more than anything. She took a look around the dark, musty room where countless titles beamed at her from their shelves, fascinating unknown magic just waiting to be learned and put to practice. Many of which she'd never read now… A small sigh had escaped her lips as she turned her full attention to the bookshelf in front of her. She slowly outstretched her right hand, gliding her fingers across the shelves as she closely read every title at a speed most couldn't believe. Finally her eyes found a curious sight, a thick black book that looked ancient. It had no title on it's spine, only a detailed illustration of a beautiful dagger made of gold and silver… She ran her index finger over it, examining it closely. The handle of the blade was set with a large amethyst and the blade itself was covered in runes, and dripping what looked like thick black blood from its point. Casting a careful eye around she grasped the book firmly by its spine before sliding it into the moleskein pouch quickly. Silently she summoned about 10 other books she thought she might need, or had at least been wanting to read, she quickly duplicated them and sent the duplicated zooming to their places on the shelves before packing the others with her other things. She ended the warding and silencing charms with a flick of her wand and a quiet murmur of "Finite incantatem"

Silently making her way back to what had been her bedroom she flicked her wand again, summoning the remainder of her belongings to her bedroom and quickly charming all of the unpacked objects to pack themselves up neatly in her expanded and feather-weight black trunk, including her moleskein pouch and a large black box that she had been left by her Aunt but had never opened. She had received it when she was 6 and had never once managed to get it open, nor had anyone else. Once her trunk was packed and locked she quick another cursory glance around the room.

_It's time to go… Goodbye to this life. _

She pulled a thick black cloak over her, fastening it at her chin before whirling out of the room quietly, trunk in hand, wand harnessed at her hip. She made her way past the bedrooms of her once 'friend's without a word. They knew she was leaving, she knew they knew. But neither party saw a point in maintaining a cordial pretense by bidding each other farewell. She was unwanted there, and she accepted it. Once she reached the steps of 12 Grimmauld Place she disapparated with a crack to the gates of her old family home that she hadn't returned to since the deaths of her mother, father and brother. It had been cleaned, fixed and returned to its former glamorous appearance, but was still stained with memories of torture, pain and death.

_I'm home… _she thought as she pushed herself through the wards and the previously-solid gate of the Whitehall Manor in Hampshire.


	2. Plotting and Seclusion

**A/N: Do not own. Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's domain.**

**Chapter 2**

**June 10th****, 1998.**

It had been exactly one month since everything in her life changed drastically. One month since she was cast out by the 'friends' she had known and helped and cared about for seven years. One month since she decided to stop trying to be what she's not. Astraea had always feared that she was 'bad' and 'evil', ever since she was a young child. People always seemed to be afraid of her, and sometimes bad things would happen around her. She didn't (usually) mean any real harm to anyone… It just happened. But now it didn't matter, though she hadn't done anything technically wrong she was now one of the most hated people in wizarding Britain, one word from the boy-who-never-dies and she became a pariah. And she had spent the past few weeks trying to contact the one person who she felt for sure would at least listen to her side, maybe be there for her… But the golden trio kept interfering.

_Mudblood, Weasel and that idiot Potter… getting in my way. _She thought angrily… she had started calling them by more negative names as they continuously destroyed her life, took everything from her… made sure she was nothing. And she wasn't going to just sit back and let it happen.

Her black high-heeled boots clicked against the marble floor as she paced her study in the elegant and regal yet fortress-like manor. Even though it was 4 o'clock in the morning and any normal person would be asleep by now, Astraea Invidia Whitehall was too busy plotting for that nonsense. She had things to do, a life to fix… or rebuild. She wasn't even sure what she was going to do, yet but she knew she had to do something. And that book… the one from Grimmauld Place, it was important, she knew that but she still couldn't figure out why. But that wasn't even what she was worried about… she was worried about one girl. A friend, hopefully.

"Damnit! How am I supposed to talk to Luna when Potter and pals keep interfering?" she yelled, stopping in her tracks as she stared out at the sprawling gardens of her lonely estate. She watched as the rain battered down on the wet ground, soaking the Jasmine and Dahlias. The Whitehall gardens were expansive and contained almost every flower known to man, Magical and Muggle alike. It was the only garden of it's kind in the whole of Europe. Exceptionally beautiful, but it was definitely not her main concern.

_I know Luna wants to hear me out, I know she doesn't hate me as everyone else does… But they keep getting in my way! Who do they think they are… Turning __**everyone**__against me… _She thought viciously, grabbing for her wand as she slumped in a large black leather chair in front of the fire.

"Sunny!" whispered Astraea in a calm, stern voice.

And with a loud 'POP!' a small house elf appeared in front of her, his large pointy ears all she could see as he bowed low before her.

"Yes, please rise, Sunny" she waved her hand impatiently, eyeing the elf as he straightened himself, brushing his bony hands over his crisp black uniform which was embossed with the Whitehall crest to remove any wrinkles or dust. Sunny was a bit of a perfectionist, very eager and a bit high-strung. He was a sort of 'head elf' She had 3 others in her 'possession' , she treated them well but was very strict and expected the best. The others were Wispy who was overly timid but very efficient, Tandy who was very forgetful but one of the best kitchen elves around and Poko, a young elf who made many mistakes but was eager to learn and to do her job, quickly improving.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts and pushing a strand of her raven-colored hair out of her face she gave the elf a small smile before speaking,

"Sunny, I have a few tasks for you. I take it you are not too busy?" She spoke evenly, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"Of course not, Mistress, what can Sunny do for you?" he spoke, head held high.

"Good, I want you to tell Poko and Wispy to begin preparing the guest bedroom for Luna in the morning." Astraea gave a slight pause here, looking towards the elf expectantly.

"Of course mistress, but I thought you had not yet spoken to Miss Luna." At this, the woman gave the elf a questioning glance, he was usually not one to ask questions.. "No disrespect meant of course." He added hastily, which only caused her to laugh quietly.

"I know that Sunny, you are too loyal and amiable a house elf to ever mean disrespect. Do not worry, and to answer your question I have not but that brings us to your last task. I wish you to fetch one of the other owls from the Aviary, a common looking one of course because Osiris is much too distinctive" Here a large black eagle owl clicked its beak indignantly in the corner, as if the idea of being passed over for a common owl was blasphemy to him. Ignoring Osiris' protest she ran two fingers along his left wing before continuing, "and bring it to me directly. I will be sending Luna a letter that no one can or will interfere with. I am sure I will be able to have a real conversation with her again soon." The corners of her mouth twitched a bit at this, a smirk almost forming before she waved her hand, dismissing the elf. She had work to do..

Sunny of course noticed his dismissal and disapparated off to do his tasks. Astraea watched him leave silently before turning back to her desk, reading over the page she had been reading before frustration at her situation had led her to the earlier pacing and unladylike outburst. She couldn't help but release a small scoff at the idea before turning her attention to the words before her. Translating from the Sanskrit was infuriating, especially since it was combined with runes and other dead languages… It was beginning to seem like an endurance trial. Why did they have to use such a difficult cipher?

_To call upon the goddess Nemesis, one must acknowledge… __**or is it embrace? **__their darkness and find their light… the ritual includes the wings of death. Wings of death? What? That can't be right… Ugh!_

_How is it that I can't read this? I know enough Sanskrit, ancient Egyptian, ancient Greek, and runes that I should be able get by. The problem is some of these runes and other glyphs are just too ancient… I've never even seen a few of them…. Others seem familiar but I can't be sure!_

She let out a sigh of frustration before closing the book gently and pushing it aside for a fresh piece of parchment, a golden phoenix-feather quill and her favorite deep purple ink. She dipped the quill into the ink, bringing the tip often feather to her lips as she pondered how to begin, she sat there in deep thought for a few moments, not noticing that Sunny had brought in a small tawny-bellied screech owl and left it on a perch in the corner before bowing out of the room. Finally she put her quill to the paper again after taking a moment to dip it once more into the ink well.

The light scratching of a quill filled the room as she began to write

**Dearest Luna,**

**I know that many people, including Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley have been telling you how I'm evil and horrible. I can only hope that you do not accept everything they say without question. I do not deny, Luna, that there is darkness in me. I never have, But I was true to them, to the light, to everyone… I was just a tool to them Luna. To Dumbledore, the 'Golden Trio' and to the Order… I was nothing but a pawn, a weapon… They used me, pretended to care about me… while my family was taken out they just stood around and said how sorry they were. My family, my mother, my father, my sister and my brother were all taken out fighting in the name of Harry Potter and the so-called good guys.**

**I did everything they ever asked of me, I helped them when I needed help myself. I never asked them for anything but their friendship and love and I never had any of that. Deep down I think I always knew, but I wanted them to accept me, because I knew that yes, I had darkness in me… I had always known that, but I wanted to be good. I wanted to be pure and light and so I put myself in the presence of the light and let it manipulate my darkness… It wasn't enough. Nothing I did ever made them see that I could be good. I was nothing to them. I might be wrong, but I always felt that you understood me better anyways. I know you always saw the true me, Luna… at least… more than they did. But you always accepted me, and I always believed, and still believe that is real… If I am wrong, then… I guess there's nothing to say. But I valued your friendship very much Luna, and I need a friend, a light… more than ever. I ask only this - That you come to see me and hear my side of the story. See for yourself, make your own choice. I would NEVER hurt you Luna, that I would vow to on the graves of my family. Please, just come see me once Luna. Let me know a date and time, and don't tell the others of this letter, please. They are already trying to destroy everything I thought I had. I just hope they haven't taken you away too.**

**Love, Loyalty and Honesty,**

**Astraea Invidia Whitehall**

Casting a glance over the completed letter she gave a small nod of approval before folding the parchment neatly and slipping it into a thick envelope. Closing the envelope and sealing it with an ambiguous seal, she slipped her wand out of it's holster, tapping the seal once and watching as it glowed a brilliant gold before dimming. She allowed herself a small smirk of victory. The charm she cast on the letter made it so only Luna would see, notice or be able to touch or open it. Another quick tap and a purple light ensured that were anyone else to _**try **_to open it, should they see past the other protection… well, they'd get a rather nasty surprise. This letter was for Luna, no one else…

"Sunny!" she called, her silky voice filled with confidence and pride, Luna would definitely get this letter.

'_*POP*' _"Yes, mistress?" Squeaked the small elf, his large eyes showing the pride he took in his job. She shook her head and chuckled quietly. _I've never met an elf so eager and proud. Nor any as serious as Sunny. Hm, I should find some way to reward him. The last thing I need is to risk a 'Dobby Situation'. _

Shaking herself out of her reverie she tied the letter to the now hooting and impatient owls talon and opened the window, allowing him to take flight before turning to the elf still staring at her awaiting his orders.

"Sunny, has Tandy returned from her … mission?" Astraea asked as she pulled her long charcoal colored hair out of the precarious bun that had begun unraveling at midnight. _Mission, that's a good word for it._

"No Mistress, not yet. Tandy sent word earlier that she be back soon, Mistress.." The elf spoke.

"Good, good… Make sure Poko and Wispy know the room should be flawless, and must be that way within the week. She may not be here that soon, but If I receive no response by then I intend to go see that she joins me… even if she doesn't not wish it. I need Luna. Also, I want you to make sure all the owls, other birds and Thestrals are tended to. You may go."

A quick bow and a '*POP*' later she was alone once more in her study. She let out a silent sigh as she absent-mindedly ran her right hand of an enormous and seemingly impossible to open black box sitting by the window, her fingers tracing the intricate and delicate designs carved into the wood. The thin engravings were filled alternately with gold and silver and on the lid of the box was a purple begonia. She glanced out the window and grimaced slightly at the weather, removing her hand from the box and made her way out of the room, doors swishing closed behind her as if by some unseen force though it was simply the magic of the manor bending to Lady Whitehall's will.


	3. Lies are Everywhere

**A/N: I own nothing but the plotline and Astraea. J.K. Rowling owns the Potter-Verse. **

**Chapter 3**

**June 12th****, 1998**

**Noon time**

Though she had been up since dawn working fervently on the translation of the mysterious book, she hadn't eaten nor seen the Daily Prophet. It was lunch time before she tore herself from her work for a meal and some rest. Slowly rising from the squishy antique leather chair in front of her atrociously messy desk she stretched slightly, working out a few muscle cramps before pulling her hair out if its bun. _Ugh, I'm such a mess… I can't let this happen… well not that it matters… No one here wants anything do with me now. And soon the rumors will spread to the rest of the wizarding world. No way am I going to live as a muggle… Where can I go that I can become what I __**could **__be? _These thoughts and similar had been plaguing her nonstop since the first mention of her in the prophet. Slander, lies, blackmail, vendettas…. Seems like the golden boy isn't above such questionable acts. _Nice to know that high horse he was always riding has finally tossed him off… Tch_

"Tandy!" she called out, a tint of exasperation in her tone. Tandy had returned the day before, apparently the traitorous trio had been almost constantly at Luna's side, at least one of them. _I guess in some ways they did know me well.. _But it was no matter, they wouldn't get in the way of this.

'*POP*' "Yes mistress?" squeaked a small wide-eyed elf from her bow on the floor.

"Tandy, please stand" The elf complied, eager-looking and slightly panicky as she brushed all the dust from her uniform. "Good, please have Wispy prepare my bath and some new clothes, also I would like you to make me some lunch for when I get out. Oh! And make sure the Daily Prophets that I haven't read yet are waiting for me with my food." Saying this all rather quickly, due to being as on edge as she was as well as the lack of food and proper sleep over the past month, she waved the elf away with a barely there smile, halfway to a grimace due to the throbbing pain in her head. _Headache potion and a pepper up potion.. that's what I need…_

Taking a quick look around she realized the elf had already departed while she was lost in thought, _of course, _letting out a small sigh she headed upstairs for her shower and potions. Making her way into the small bathroom she saw the bath was filled and a fresh towel beside it. She stopped in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection, she had lost weight and looked rather ghastly…. She would certainly have to fix that, it didn't help make her look any more innocent. With a scowl she grabbed her hairbrush before disrobing and beginning her bath.

An hour, a bath and a shower later found Astraea back in front of the mirror, covered in a black fairy silk robe, tied tightly at her hips as she pulled the brush through her dark waist-length hair, still mostly wet from washing. What most people didn't notice about her hair was that it was more than black, but not enough for a big difference. Up close there were hints of a brownish red, it was simply so dark it almost always appeared black, the color of her eyes wasn't very well noticed either. Yes, they were dark brown but they also had flecks of bright gold in them. Barely noticeable, but there… but no one ever looked that close. She set down her hairbrush before casting a drying charm before pulling her long silky curls into an elegant bun on the back of her head. A few quick charms and potions and she was done. Wandering back towards the master bedroom she silently changed into her clothes for the day, lost in thought…

_Now, I need food, drink and then I have lies to read and work to do… I still haven't gotten anywhere with my plans and I haven't heard from Luna… it's only been two days but still. Hopefully I'll have her back soon and I will be able to move faster. _

As she entered the spacious and sunlight-filled sitting room a few minutes later she immediately smelled the delicious lunch of fish and chips that Tandy had made. She quickly sat down and began to eat, sipping her gill water as she went. It was a few moments later when she picked up the Daily Prophet that caused her to lose the calm demeanor of a few minutes prior, her face quickly turning stony and her eyes flashing darker for a moment as she scanned the article.

"_**WHITEHALL HEIRESS - INNOCENT WISH FOR FRIENDSHIP, OR A SINISTER DESIRE FOR MISS LUNA LOVEGOOD?"**_

The headline alone was enough to make her blood boil. _SINISTER DESIRE?_ _What are they playing at? Well… I suppose in a way… _

"_**Astraea Whitehall, 18 and former friend of the Golden Trio has been the center of much speculation over the past month, as well as the subject of many accusations of being a dark witch. You may also remember from articles about the grizzly murders of her parents (Charles Anthony Whitehall Jr. & Melody Elisabeta Whitehall) and young brother (Charles Anthony III, 9 years old) For more information about her family's history, see page 16. The heiress has reportedly been trying with great effort to make contact with Luna Lovegood, 17 of Ottery St. Catchpole. Miss Lovegood, a beautiful and kind girl as well as longtime neighbor of the Weasley family and friend to the Famous Trio refused comment, but a few of her friends had words to say about the constant barrage of letters to Miss Lovegood from the notorious Lady Whitehall."**_

_Let me guess, one of the three idiots. _A low growl escaped her throat at the thought of what they could possibly have said before she decided to keep reading

" '_**She was always very attached to Luna, I always found it a bit worrisome because Luna is such a good person but Whitehall on the other hand… Well, you've heard the rumors, the stories… They're true, I've witnessed many of them firsthand. She's dangerous and I'm afraid she might be trying to use Luna.' Says Ronald Weasley, war hero from his home in Surrey with new fiance, Hermione Granger (for more information, turn to page 8). 'Luna hasn't said anything about it, but I think she just might be too scared to talk. I don't think anyone truly knows what Whitehall is capable of, and I for one hope she gets brought to justice soon, so that others can sleep comfortably without fear in their beds'"**_

_Stupid Weasley… he at least got one thing right, __**none**__ of them do know what I'm truly capable of… and that's why betraying me was a huge mistake. But I am no coward, I would not do something as lowly as attacking someone in their sleep. I want my enemies to stand and face me, I want to face THEM. _She smirked viciously at the thought before tossing the paper aside. She had plans to make, a book to translate and ideas to refine, she certainly didn't have all day to read that rubbish.

Nine hours later found Astraea _**still**_ sitting at her desk, hair once again toppling out of the bun it had been put into as she bent over a roll of parchment. The large tome she had still been unable to completely translate was off to the side as she formulated ideas as to what to do. She had been tossing around the idea of a mass perception changing spell at one point, but in this climate… she had absolutely no hope that going unnoticed. Not to mention, even if she wasn't public enemy number one anymore, if she was to go after any of the trio she would immediately be incarcerated in Azkaban or worse. She had been tossing around the idea of time travel for weeks and had even found a few spells that could send her back, but none would send her far enough. The longest she had found was 6 months. She had also found many references to it in the book she'd been translating but that was still, at this point a dead end. She didn't even know when would be the best point to go to.

She definitely wanted to go to a point where she'd have ample time to plan and complete the destruction of Potter & Pals. She also wanted to be able to revenge herself against Albus Dumbledore. _Not just the headmaster, more appropriate would be the fucking puppet master, constantly manipulating people and their lives, their minds… emotions. _

By this point she was pacing back and forth in front of her window and deep in thought, but stopped suddenly, cursing aloud as she whacked her knee off a large black box. But Astraea had another problem, one that was much more important than her knee. She would rather destroy their lives as they destroyed hers than actually kill them. She _**definitely **_couldn't do that in this time. _Why go for the kill when I can go for the pain? Of course, I'll probably end it eventually… Maybe I could find a way to make sure precious scarhead doesn't get that scar, let him have a happy family, then rip it out from under him, destroy everything he has… That's a long-term plan but it'd be worth it to make him feel exactly what I felt. Take away his family, friends… make sure he never has anything or anyone. Same with Granger and Weasley. I might want to assist Voldemort, as it could help my goals… but I will __**not**__ be marked. _

Pushing her hair out of her face she plopped back into her chair, and re-inked her quill before scratching a note at the bottom of the parchment_**.**_ She sighed, glancing at the clock and cursing under her breath when she saw the time. It was quarter past one in the morning and with how little sleep she'd been getting she had been intending to go to sleep at midnight. _So much for that_, she thought as she rose from her chair, stretching slightly before walking out of her office, extinguishing the lights and closing the door before making her way upstairs to her warm bed. Tomorrow was another day for her to get work done.


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline and Astraea. J.K. Rowling owns the Potter-Verse. **

**A/N: I'd really love it if you guys could give me some reviews. I could also use a beta reader, if anyone is interested either put it in a review or message me. I hope you enjoy the story and I can hopefully get a review without havin' to Imperio you. :P**

**June 16th****, 1998**

She was sitting in her study, pouring over the complex translation she'd been slaving over for weeks when she heard it, 'Tap. Tap. Tap.' Turning around she saw a small white owl she recognized as Helios, Luna's snowy. She quickly walked to the window, allowing the owl to fly in. She removed the letter from his leg and gave him an owl treat before he flew back out. Closing the window back up she sat down, opening the letter nervously. It was a short one

"**I'll come talk to you. Two days from now at midnight I'll come to the manor. Don't respond, my mail is being watched. Love, Luna"**

_I knew it, she's giving me a chance. _she thought, breathing in relief.

_**But what if it's a trap? **_Another voice, the voice of Astraea's paranoia spoke up.

_Luna wouldn't do that! _The first voice argued

_**Maybe the others are making her. **_

_True… Well I'll be prepared either way._

"Sunny" She called out, a smile forming on her face as she thought of seeing Luna again

'*POP*' "Yes, Mistress?" Sunny squeaked, bowing deeply before snapping to attention at Astraea's now quirked eyebrow.

"Sunny, how many times must I tell you there is no need to bow so deeply, a simple incline of your head is enough to suffice. Also, Luna will be visiting us at midnight in two days, I want the manor spotless and ready for any… possible confrontations or… issues. I don't expect any, but I wish to be prepared"

"Of course, I will tell the other elves and we'll be getting on it immediately, mistress!" He said quickly before disapparating off to do his job.

She sighed quietly, leaning back in her desk chair and reaching for her quill to continue the translation she had been slaving over before the pleasant interruption in her work. The hours passed and day turned into night as she scribbled furiously, she was nearing the complete translation when she was disturbed by a knock on her study door. Her head shot up, her eyes narrowing slightly before she called out.

"Who is it?" a tone of suspicion tingeing her voice

"Mistress, it is Sunny, you have a visitor." _a visitor? It's 8 pm…_

"Who?" She asked, her brain whirring wondering who it could possibly be.

"Narcissa Malfoy, Mistress." He squeaked through the large wooden door.

_What? Hmm… Let's see what she wants then. _Astraea thought, ignoring the strange pulling sensation in her stomach and removing her hand from the familiar black box as she stood up, smoothing her black dress as she did so.

"Please have Lady Malfoy wait for me in the sitting room and get some tea and biscuits ready, I will be with her in a moment." She said in a pleasant but firm tone of voice.

She heard the elfs murmur of 'yes mistress' before she headed into her study's adjoining bathroom to make herself presentable. She looked horrible, from all the work no doubt… frowning slightly she pulled her hair down, brushed through it and pulled it back up into a tight bun. Casting a few charms she removed the under-eye circles and hid all signs that she'd barely been eating before walking into the sitting room. There, on the hideous pink couch she had always hated was Narcissa Malfoy looking as regal and radiant as she always did, and wearing dark grey dress robes and a giddy, but warm smile. At seeing this all Astraea could do was arch one eyebrow in skepticism and question.

"You're wondering why I'm here and why I look so happy to see you, of course. And I can understand your doubt and questioning… but please, let me explain, I have something to tell you and show you." She spoke, kindness and amusement evident in her voice.

Astraea nodded absently, slowly lowering herself into the dark blue leather chair in front of Narcissa before addressing her, "Very well, and of course I am doubting your motives, Mrs. Malfoy… After all, the entirety of wizarding Britain hates me. As my old… friends… have seen to." She spoke, bitterness creeping in at the end.

"Not the entirety, and… they were no friends. A true friend would have you no matter what supposed 'flaws'" Astraea could hear the disgust in her voice at that word "you possess." she finished looking the picture of calm.

"I always thought that was so… So you have things to … tell and show me?" Astraea asked, her curiosity obvious as she narrowed her eyes, quietly examining Narcissa as if looking for some proof of negative intentions. She watched calmly as the blonde woman removed a small black journal out of her cloak pocket and put it in front of Astraea.

"What is this…?" Astraea asked, trailing off as she felt the increasingly familiar jolt in her stomach, propelling her hand forward somehow. She ran her fingers across the cover. "Why does it feel like its mine. What is this all about?" She said, almost shrilly, but also dangerously calm as she snapped her hand away from the book.

"It is yours. I don't really understand all of it but… I found this note with it," she pushed the note onto the table "and I just… I feel as if you are my oldest friend though we have never met. I never noticed it before… I just felt this pull to you, it started a few weeks ago and then I found this…" Narcissas pale hand gestured at the journal "But… seeing you talking to you feels like something I've done a million times, and … missed. But I know I never knew you. It's impossible, and you were a stranger to me when I met you as Potter's friend." She shook her head slightly, "I just don't know, but… this is yours."

Astraea stared from Narcissa to the book, her mind moving a million miles a second as she thought about what had been said before glancing towards the note 'It is hers. The Lady Whitehall has a task to do.' Her eyes widened as she read it, _a task? _She thought before looking back to Narcissa, "Thank you… I don't know exactly what this all means, however it sounds… like a situation I read about once" _You mean like a description in that book you're translating, and in references to the book_! She thought in third person before she shook it off and continued, "So, what are your thoughts about the defamation of my character recently, if I feel like an old friend to you?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and smiling gently and somewhat self-assuredly as this seemed to be a hint that maybe, just maybe her plan could work. They spoke for a few hours, and as soon as Narcissa left Astraea went straight to the book to re-read a few passages from a book entitled 'Obscure and Ancient Rituals and Their Links To Greek Gods and Goddesses' that referenced her still not completely translated mystery-tome.

"When one is in possession of at least two of the following: The book, the dagger of nemesis, and/or the wings of death (1), it is said that the Goddess Nemesis will judge your worthiness and if she grants you her blessing for your sought revenge she shall send you a sign. It could be anything, such as an object that you know is yours but have never seen before, or a mysterious connection to a person that wasn't there before."

She skimmed down a few lines, how could she have missed it? That little (1)… could it be this book knows what the tome means by the wings of death? Finally she found it and read it quietly under her breath,

"It is unknown what the wings of death are, though the last known owner of the Dagger of Nemesis, Lady Persephone Avalina Hartnett…" she broke off, her eyes widening before snapping to the large black box near her window…. The box she had never been able to open but had always felt close to… Ever since she was a little girl.

_My great Aunt Persephone…. She knew this would happen? That I'd need the book and the dagger? But… how? I only ever met her once…_

she shook herself, continuing to read in a whisper "Lady Persephone Avalina Hartnett claimed in 1981 that she knew, however she supposedly never told anyone. It has been speculated that the wings are death are of some connection to the Deathly hallows," Astraea broke off, _No way…_ she thought before starting again, "though many dispel that theory. It is unfortunately the only one that has been offered. Lady Hartnett may well have known, as she was reputed to have been a powerful seer, though she wasn't well known for it as she kept mostly to herself."

She smiled slightly, _well this is… a step a forward_, she thought, her smile quickly morphing into more of a smirk as she closed the book. Leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes, Astraea drifted to sleep in her chair, her mind filled with new ideas, and a feeling of triumph.


End file.
